cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tavish Bell
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Efficiency Expert Pither * Shadow Spider * Abyss New Contact(s) * Operative Grillo Operative Grillo is a true product of Arachnos propoganda, believing in Lord Recluse's utopian future. Have you met Operative Grillo? He's a rather driven man, coordinating SciTech for Arachnos. I know he's looking for a few Arachnos loyalists to aid him. Information Crey Security Chief Tavish Bell has worked for Crey for years, so he knows where all the bodies are buried. That information has got him the cushy job of overseeing their outside security contracts. These contracts are with individuals with powers and abilities far beyond that which Crey can muscle together. These contract workers handle the jobs that Crey can't handle for themselves. Initial Contact Store Tavish Bell sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 45 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost Badge Mission Story Arc Tavish Bell is a Crey representative, who is authorized to contract out jobs deemed too difficult for Crey to handle on its own. One of those jobs happened to be a 'Code Merlin', a magical mishap in one of their labs. When you arrived in the lab you found it to be riddled with smoke and fires, and an air of dread surrounded you. You encountered many possessed scientists and eventually a demonically possessed Paragon Protector. You quickly deduce that this Protector is the cause of all this mess. Crey must have been experimenting with hybriding their Protectors with some demons from the Netherworld, and now you get to pick up the pieces, for a nice paycheck of course. Tavish informed you of a shipment of weapons being imported from Paragon City to fight off the demons that escaped. Unfortunately the demons found out about this shipment and attacked the cargo ship before it could get to the Rogue Isles. You boarded the ship and secured the weapons, defeating many of the escaped demons in the process. You turned over the weapons to Tavish, so that Crey could finally clean up this mess themselves. You then met with Tavish and he informed you that even with the weapons you secured, the Crey security was no match for the demons. He had the location of the Archdemon who masterminded everything. He was holed up in a sewer. You fought the Archdemon in the sewer, defeating him and severing the ties that bound his minions to this plane. Crey then made their promised deposit. NOTE: As of Sept 05 2006, the souvenir text states that you fight the Archdemon in a sewer, but the actual mission is in a modified Crey Technology Lab mission map. Missions (Story Arc: The Code Merlin: Mission 1 of 3) My bosses just called me. They are having a Code Merlin at one of their facilities. A Code Merlin is an emergency of magical nature. Now you may not be the best to handle this, or maybe you are. We just need the nasties cleared out so we can bring in a containment team. Briefing Code Merlin is pretty serious, so don't expect this to be a bunch of fire imps running around. Oh, and don't spend any time looking around. There are things in there you aren't cleared for. Notable NPC's * Experiment Gone Awry Debriefing I'm what they call 'isolated' in the information chain, but what you are telling me is probably true. Calling a Code Merlin like that, then the demon-protector hybrid. And rumor is, something nastier got out before you even got there. Something called ARCH-A, but I don't know what that's about. The Company is probably experimenting with demonology and their Revenant Project, making Protectors who are part demon. And if you ask me that's... pretty cool, actually! You're doing well. (Story Arc: The Code Merlin: Mission 2 of 3) Turns out that a few of those demons and demonic Protectors got out of the facility before you arrived. We have a shipment of 'special' weapons coming in from our factories outside Paragon City, and the cargo ship just called with reports of... strange occurrences. Seems that the demons figured out we're bringing in the big guns. Looks like we're up to hiring you again, if you want the job. Briefing I'll point you towards a troller that can get you out to the cargo ship. Debriefing Great. I will get these weapons off to our Crey teams. They should be able to round up the rest of those demons. I've put your name in for a bonus. (Story Arc: The Code Merlin: Mission 3 of 3) I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news is we have located that ARCH-A thing that escaped from the facility before you arrived. The bad news is that 'ARCH-A' is some kind of Archdemon. And the worse news is, well, he broke back in to the facility! Our Crey security teams who went in there armed to the teeth with those demon-fighting weapons didn't last two minutes against his horde. Crey wants to know if you are up for one last job... take out that Archdemon and send him back to wherever he came from. Oh, and if I were you, I'd bring some friends along for this one. It could be kinda tough. Briefing The Archdemon code-named ARCH-A broke into the former holding facility about an hour ago. We don't think there were any survivors, so it's pretty much a free-fire zone down there. Defeat it, though, and that should do the job. Just remember to bring some others along. This could be bad. Notable NPC's * ARCH-A Debriefing Excellent work, Crey is depositing your fee into your account as we speak. (Story Arc: Vigilante Justice: Mission 1) So there is a new hero snooping around Grandville here. Crey wants to know exactly who we are dealing with, but they don't have good intell on the guy. He recently raided a Council facility however, so perhaps their records can shed light on who we are dealing with. Why don't you visit that facility and grab a copy of their surveillance tapes. That should give us an indication of who is trying to mess with Crey. Briefing Get in there, grab the tapes, and get out. You don't need to mess with those Council goons... unless you want to that is. Mission Objective(s) Steal tapes from the Council * Locate the tapes Debriefing Tavish plays the tape on a portable video player. Wow. That guy's fast. Must be a speedster. Let's see if there's even a frame here we can freeze on and get a good look at. Tavish freezes the image, and you can see the blurry image of Synapse beating a Council warwolf. Ok... looks like we're dealing with one of the Freedom Phalanx here, Synapse. He's their speedster, but he's also an electrical blaster. Good thing Crey's got you working for them. (Story Arc: Vigilante Justice: Mission 2) Ok, so my research into this Synapse character tells me he used to be an average guy. Any normal person can be bought for a price. I found out that Arachnos has got their hands on some gold doubloons from a shipwreck off the coast. If you can steal that, then we can have a nice lump sum that should be able to send Synapse pacing, and leave us alone. I'm going to put the word out for him to meet you once you've got the gold. If he really has left his mercenary days behind him you might be up for a fight though, so be prepared. I'd take a few allies along with you as a backup... just in case. Briefing Once you have the gold, Synapse will find you. Mission Objective(s) Steal gold from Arachnos * Find doubloons * Deal with Synapse Notable NPC's * Hero: Synapse Debriefing You did well, but I'm guessing he'll be back. I'd hoped we could buy him off easily, but it looks like that isn't going to work. We are going to have to go about this another way. (Story Arc: Vigilante Justice: Mission 3) My attempts to learn more about Synapse's history are being stopped by someone higher up, so we'll have to concentrate on taking out who he's working with in the Isles. Get this, he's being helped by the scrapyarders! Remember them? They've been slipping him info. Of course, if they lose people to someone like you because of it, it might help them get the message. If Synapse loses the help he's receiving, he might just leave the Rogue Isles. Wouldn't that be nice? Briefing Word is that some scrapyarder representatives have come to Grandville to drop off the latest info. Those guys are way below you, but they'll be guarded by Synapse adn those Longbow losers, so there should be some fight there. Mission Objective(s) Discredit Synapse Notable NPC's * Hero: Synapse Debriefing I don't know if your actions today actually did any good, but its always nice to beat up on Scrapyarders, don't you think? (Story Arc: Vigilante Justice: Mission 4) I've got a pretty easy job for you. I need you to break into a Malta base and steal back a formula they stole from Crey. Pretty cut and dry simple. You don't even need to fight anyone if you can help it. Briefing You've done solid work for us, Villain. We expect excellent results here as well. Mission Objectives Crey isn't expecting you. Find the info on the demon experiments and leave no witnesses. * Investigate Crey ** Erase evidence of your presence ** Find Demon Seeds ** Defeat Mynx Enemies Notable NPC's * Hero: Mynx Debriefing So the stolen formula wasn't even in the Malta base? That's disappointing. I know you must have tried your best. We did have an incident while you were out though. Someone broke into a Crey lab and stole a project we were working on. We tried to contact you to take care of it, but couldn't get a hold of you. (Story Arc: Vigilante Justice: Mission 5) Ok, now we've got two heroes to deal with. Adding Mynx to the equation might make the process for kicking Synapse out of here harder... or easier. Hmm. I think I have just the thing. About a year ago, Crey agents stole the Medicom Teleport IDs of several dozen heroes. We haven't abused this fact yet, so those codes should still be good. Here's the plan, I will outfit a transmitter with an override to her Medicom code. That way you can take her out and we can hold her hostage until Synapse leaves the Rogue Isles. Briefing Ok, here's the transmitter. This will redirect her to a Crey facility on the north side of the island when she tries to use the Medicom. Mission Objective * Take down Mynx, kidnap her ** Defeat Mynx Enemies Notable NPC's * '''Hero:Mynx "Why is the Medicom not working? Wha.. what is happening.. where am I going?" Debriefing Good job. Mynx is fuming over in a holding cell in our best facility. We'll make the demands of Synapse and he should be a problem for us no more. (Story Arc: Vigilante Justice: Mission 6 of 6) Well, that was record time. I just got word that Synapse busted Mynx out of the facility. Man, he is fast. Fortunately we planned for this and now know the location where he is hiding out. Looks like he's got what he came for, so he's prepping to bug out. Are you up for a little payback, Crey style? This is a timed mission, you will have 45 minutes to complete it. Briefing See if you can get back what he stole while you're beating the pavement with his face. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Synapse, recover what he stole ** Defeat Synapse This is where the tracer on Mynx has led you Enemies Notable NPC's * Hero: Mynx * Hero: Synapse Debriefing Excellent job taking down Synapse. It's a shame to hear that you couldn't find the data he stole. At least he's got a black eye to show for his efforts here on the Rogue Isles. You have Crey's thanks, and the payment is going through... now. Briefing Mission Objective(s) Debriefing External Links *